


Prompt: "Two bisexual nonbinary people go to a cemetery."

by blood_and_gore



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cemetery, Crack, Drabble, Everyone is Queer, Explicit Language, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, crackfic, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: Freddie and Velma visit the tomb of the ultimate villain.





	Prompt: "Two bisexual nonbinary people go to a cemetery."

Tears ran down Freddie’s face to mingle with the rain. “I guess…the real monster was there all along.”

Velma nodded. “Too bad we couldn’t catch-” her glasses fell to the ground. “Motherfuckin’ jinkies!”

Fred reached down to pick them up, xir shoulders moving in suppressed hysterics. “Hey, Velma, it’s okay. The criminal is gone forever.” At the look on her face, xe hugged her. Laughter mingled through tears. “C’mon, we have to get back to the Mystery Machine. It’s all over now- gender is dead at last.”

“SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO, BITCHES!”

**Author's Note:**

> based on https://writingpromptsbot.tumblr.com/post/168997891300/two-bisexual-nonbinary-people-go-to-a-cemetery


End file.
